


Warehouse surprises

by Sanemind, The_insane_mind



Series: Clusterfuck [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel cuffs, Castiel has a kid, Dean Winchester Being an Asshole, Established Relationship, Eventual Relationships, M/M, Protective Dean Winchester, Sweet Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2019-11-28 07:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18205223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanemind/pseuds/Sanemind, https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_insane_mind/pseuds/The_insane_mind
Summary: While alone on a mission Dean and Castiel run into a mysterious figure.





	1. The reveal

“Hey, so get this two bodies were found in an abandoned warehouse in Cheyenne, Wyoming their eyes burned out. It sounds like an angel killing. You guys up to hitting this hunt by yourselves?” Sam asked looking up from his laptop screen. Across from him sat Dean and Castiel both sitting a little too close to each other. Dean barely ponders the question before responding.  
“Yeah, Cas and I got this! You can stay back and watch the kids,” Dean jokes as he stands, winking at Sam, while walking back to his room to pack. Gabriel had been a permanent staple at the bunker ever since rescuing him from Asmodeus and the sexual tension between the two was thick as sap.  
Cas and Dean drove straight through, barely stopping throughout the 10 hr drive. It was night before the pair stopped at a hotel. Dean, who did all of the driving, sat in the car as Cas got the room. When Cas returned Dean drove over to their room, after turning the car off he stopping long enough to grab his duffle from the trunk before zombie walking over to the room and flopping onto the bed. Cas smiled and grabbed his duffle before shutting the trunk and walking towards their room. Dean was already passed out in their queen, fully dressed. Cas shed the trench coat that used to be a second skin and lied down next to his partner joining Dean in his dreams which were actually pleasant for once.  
When Castiel woke up the other side of the bed was empty, he then heard the shower running. Getting up Castiel felt the cracks and pops of his back as he stretched. His vessel, well actually he, was getting old. Cas stood up moving towards his duffel knowing he'd need a fresh suit today. As he finished changing he heard the shower stop. Turning towards the door Castiel saw Dean emerge wearing nothing, but a towel around his waist.  
“You know you could have joined me,” Dean winked as he passed walking towards his duffle on the other side of Cas.  
“We both know that if I had joined we would have missed our appointment with the coroner,” Cas teased. Dean smirked and kissed Cas on the cheek before returning to his bag grabbing the suit which was folded neatly for once.  
“Thanks love,” Dean notes as he walks toward the bed stripping off the towel.  
“If you had done that earlier I might have had a different answer,” Cas remarked. Looking behind him Dean saw Cas checking him out.  
“Too late bud, you said we couldn't miss the meeting,” Dean quipped. After a hmph from Cas Dean continued getting dressed.  
Looking over Dean noticed Cas fiddling with his tie, “Come here,” Dean said softly. Helping Cas tye his tie reminded Dean of when he helped Sam when he was younger. Dean smiled as he finished and straightened the tie one last time. Slipping on their coats the men went out to their car getting ready for the day.  
After a long talk with the coroner and several of Cas making sure Dean behaved which meant not touching that fine ass, the boys eventually headed out to discuss their findings. “So it is an angel, but you think maybe a newbie to Earth that has never been?” Dean asked.  
Cas nodded his head and got into the Impala. “Yes, the positions of the body and the eyes makes me think it was an accident. I need to go to the warehouse and see the scene to make sure.” He told him and took Dean’s hand gently.  
Dean squeezed his hand and started Baby, heading to the motel.  
“We can go after I get out of this stuffy suit, I don’t see how people like this.” He grumbled and pulled down on the tie as he drove. “You look hot in it though so I guess that is one good thing.”Just like the other times they've flirted, Dean made Cas turn bright red.  
After Dean and Cas’ fun, they finally headed to the warehouse to check out the scene. Dean went in first to make sure it was safe for his angel before pulling him inside. “So now what?” He said as he looked around.  
Cas decided to walk to where the bodies were found and looked to see what had happened. “Well, this seems accidental by nature judging by the markings…so I am thinking of a fledgling or someone who we haven’t met.” He said looking at Dean.  
Dean heard a noise and turned around to face wherever he heard it. “I don’t think we're alone anymore.” Dean whispered and tried to walk over to the angel in the trenchcoat.  
Right after the windows broke in and showered glass onto their heads. Dean ducked hoping Cas had done the same. Looking up Dean noticed they were surrounded by angels at least 5 or 6. Cas dropped the angel blade from his sleeve ready as he ever would be to take down more of his brothers. Before either of them knew the fighting had started 3 angels had attacked Cas while 2 others attacked Dean.  
Dean grabbed his angel knife slashing at the angels converging on him. While the boys were busy fighting, an angel had snuck behind Cas and was about to stab him in the back when a figure dropped down from the ceiling blocking the stab that would have killed Cas.  
Cas was surprised a bit to see an angel helping them but thought nothing of it as the fight continued. Cas started down his opponents as the one in front of him attacked. An over hand stab, blocking easily Castiel shoved his knife through the stomach of his brother wishing it didn't have to be like this. As the life drained out of his attacker the lights flashed before coming to a stop. Castiel pulled his knife back readying for the next opponent when a flash behind him caused him to look back. The figure who saved his life had killed his would be killer with a stab through his back. Quickly pulling the knife out the figure stalked towards Castiel just as another angel attacked.  
Dean wasn't paying attention to the other fights happening around him as both angels attacked at once. He ducked as the first angel made a swooping cut for his head. Standing back up Dean kicked the second angel in the stomach pushing back whatever attack the angel had planned. He pulled out his blade to fight back and to regroup with Castiel, not knowing the angels were trying to keep them separate to make it easier even though it’s never easy. He tried to fight off the two angels that kept attacking him but he never faltered, by this point he was used to fighting multiple opponents at once.  
Dean quickly used his blade to block the attack from above and kicked the angel back again, gritting his teeth when the other angel got a hit it. He fought harder to make sure he got to Castiel, an angel getting a good swing on his back with a blade. He ended up stumbling at the pain, blindly attacking the angels. Dean finally was happy to end the two angels attacking him. Yet he had bruised ribs and an deep cut on his back that desperately needed stitches before something happened like him passing out...again. “Cas!” He yelled and continued to try to save Castiel.  
The figure instead of attacking Castiel goes after the other angel not currently attacking Cas. Castiel distracted the angel in front of him with his knife feigning a stab right before he places his fingers to the angel's forehead killing her with his grace. Castiel backs up just as Dean kills the last angel attacking him. Hearing his nickname Castiel turned towards Dean who was limping towards him quickly. Giving each other a once over Castiel notices his partner's injuries. Dean waves him off while they both turn towards the figure. Castiel is about to help when Dean places his arm in front blocking Castiel's path.  
“Dean, that person saved my life I need to help,” Castiel protested looking between the figure and Dean. The figure grabs the attacker's arm and shoulder before turning and flipping him over its shoulder. Stabbing the angel through the chest when he lands. Getting up the hood falls revealing a teenage girl.  
“Hi, I'm Seraphina,” the girl said casually reaching out her hand. The boys noticed the smirk on her face while her pitch black hair obscured the rest of their view.  
Dean bristles up trying to become a larger threat than before. “I'm Dean and this is Castiel,” Dean replies gruffly. At the name “Castiel” her expression changed no longer was she the smirking 17 year old. She aged 10 years before their eyes as she scowled at Castiel. Before the boys could move she had run and jumped right before punching Castiel, putting her entire body weight (even if it wasn't a lot) into it. Castiel's head is slammed to the right as the force of the punch hits him. Looking up and returning to his full height Castiel looks at the girl, confusion evident on his face. Dean grabs the front of Seraphina's coat all evidence of his pain masked by anger towards this tiny girl. Dean glares at her as he slams Seraphina against the wall. Her hair bunching against her shoulder, now out her face as her head hits the metal wall.  
“Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you right now?” Dean growled out.  
“Take one good look! Castiel is my mom.”


	2. part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean takes a nap and is a dick and Seraphina gets to the bunker eventually

Still restraining Seraphina Dean yelled over to Castiel, “Cas, go grab the angel cuffs.” Castiel doesn't move, not entirely understanding the situation. “Now!” Dean demands looking over at the still angel. Castiel moves slowly as if still trying to process the news. Dean looks back glaring at the girl who claims to be his partner's daughter. Castiel returns shortly with the cuffs and reaches out to give them to his hunter.  
Dean grabbed the cuffs and puts them on Seraphina leaving no room for error especially when it came to his angel. “Why don’t we get her back to the bunker and see if she is actually your kid,” Dean replied and tried to drag the girl to the car. He managed a few steps before folding in on himself the pain returning as the anger left him. Seraphina grabbed the hunter trying to hold him upright. Castiel goes closer noticing the injuries that the hunter waved off. Before either angel knew Dean had collapsed, Seraphina's grip failing Dean toppled to the floor.  
“Uh. I didn't have anything to do with this,” Seraphina remarked as the angel and nephilim looked down at the passed-out hunter.  
Castiel smiled to himself as he went to carry his love back to the car. “I know you didn't,” Castiel replied as he dragged the unconscious man back to the impala. “Come on Dean would kill me if I let you go,” Castiel remarked and as he looked back he saw only the fading figure of his possible daughter as she ran the opposite direction.  
Castiel sighed as he faces forward again while figuring out if the girl’s story was true, Dean was a larger priority to Castiel. While carrying the hunter to the car Castiel realized Seraphina was still wearing the cuffs, well this will be interesting. After laying the hunter down across the back seats of the impala Castiel reached down to heal the wounds of which were taking a much larger toll than Castiel originally thought. Standing back up Castiel walked over to the driver's side door getting in before driving back to the motel. Castiel looked back at Dean, who was still passed out sprawled across the back seat, sighing he walked around and opened the back door. Dean's hand flopped out and Castiel had trouble not laughing before dragging Dean across the seats and into the motel room. Dragging the man across the room Castiel threw him onto the bed. Looking around Castiel realized that they had no food and Dean would most likely be hungry after an event like that. Walking back out making sure that Dean wouldn't choke on his tongue and to lock the room Castiel drove to the closest dinner where the two went to lunch earlier in the day.  
When Dean woke up, he was back in the motel a place completely different from the warehouse that he passed out at. Sitting up he realized he was completely alone, where was Cas? Better yet where was the girl? Standing up Dean remembered the injuries he had sustained from the angels feeling around himself he realized they were all healed. Thank chuck for Cas! Pulling out his phone Dean scrolled through his contacts searching for Cas's number. A couple taps later and he was calling the angel, “Hey Cas where did you go?” Dean asked when Castiel picked up. “I ran to the diner in town to grab dinner,” at the word dinner Dean's stomach began to grumble. Laughing at himself Dean replied, “Sounds good Cas I'll see you soon.” Setting his phone down Dean flopped onto the bed grabbing the remote on the end table before turning the TV on. Flipping through channels Dean saw that Dr. Sexy MD was on, smiling Dean turned the volume up a couple of notches before relaxing.  
Dean was about to set the remote down when he heard a knock on the door. Looking up, Dean became cautious, Cas would have just opened the door with his key, if it was the police they would have banged on the door before stating themselves. Grabbing his gun Dean got up slowly cocking his gun before opening the door a crack.  
Looking out he saw the girl, she held out her hands, the cuffs jingling around her wrists.  
“Are you just going to stand there or are you gonna help me out of these?” Seraphina asked the attitude dripping from each word. Narrowing his eyes Dean grabbed the chain between the cuffs pulling Seraphina into the motel room. Still attached to the chain the momentum of being pulled in caused Seraphina to whirl around looking at Dean this time in a new environment. Dean looked back out the door making sure no one had witnessed him pulling the girl in. Turning around Dean glared at the girl who was making his life difficult, he grabbed her shoulders and threw her on the bed.  
“You are gonna sit and wait right here until your mother gets here then we're gonna have a nice heart-to-heart,” Dean ordered, the attitude and sarcasm returned to the girl. Dean walked to the back of the room pulling out his phone ready to call Cas again. Dean was just about to press the call button when the motel door opened revealing Castiel with the food. “Look who decided to come home,” the sarcasm evident in Dean’s voice as he put his phone away, turning to face the door. Castiel's gaze shifted to Seraphina on the bed to Dean as he walked over to the table in the room to deposit the food.  
“Dean this is not our home,” Castiel replied looking over at Dean concerned.  
“Cas that's not what I meant,” Dean sighed looking down, “Sera's back.”  
“Hey! My name is Seraphina! Not Sera!” the girl yelled back at the older man.  
“Yeah yeah, quiet Skipper,” Dean said in retort, walking over to the table grabbing a bag of food.  
"Let's finish the grub then we'll head back," Dean said burger halfway to his mouth.  
"Wait, which we are you talking about because I only came to get these fucking cuffs off," Seraphina argued jangling the cuffs on her for emphasis.  
"Language," Castiel chastised glancing at his daughter as he leaned against the wall.  
"Yeah, that's not happening and because of your claim of kinship with Cas here we're family and family sticks together no matter what," Dean said as he wipes his mouth with his hand. "Oh, you want any of this?" Dean asked holding up a second burger the first one obviously demolished.  
"I'm vegetarian," Seraphina replied flatly.  
“Great, there are two of you,” Dean complained as he bent over. He put the burger away as if the fact that someone didn’t like burgers put him off them. “Okay, I’m done. Let’s get going,” Dean said standing up wiping the grease off his hands onto the sides of his pants. Dean grabbed his duffle off the bed and walked over to Seraphina sitting on the other side. Dean reached down grabbing the cold chains holding the girl’s powers in check. Leading Seraphina out of the room Dean looked around making sure no one saw and got the wrong idea. He dragged the teen over to the impala sticking her in the backseat, “Kid don’t try me. You run and I will shoot you,” Dean threatened, staring down the nephilim.  
The contest lasted a minute before Seraphina looked down muttering a small, “whatever.” Smiling Dean opened the truck and stuck his duffle in keeping it open as Castiel finally followed the pair out.  
“You didn’t have to do that,” Castiel chastised in a cold voice his displeasure plainly evident.  
Dean rolled his eyes while walking over to the driver’s side. Opening the door Dean wondered how he ended up in situations like this. Sliding into his vehicle Dean got comfortable before turning the car on and driving out of the parking lot.  
The 10-hr. drive took a lot longer than expected and the fam didn’t return until late in the night. Sam and Gabriel stayed up waiting for their return worried about their respective brother. The impala drove into the garage and parked in the first spot next to the door. Dean got out and stretched, his back popping as he got used to being out of a car. Walking to the back-door Dean opened it. While peering into the back seat he realized that Seraphina had passed out sprawled across the seats one leg bent against the door the other laying at a weird angle off the side of the cushioning, one arm behind her head propping it up as the other covered her eyes from the occasional lighting of streetlights along the road. Dean smiled the girl reminded him of when Sam was a teen reaching down Dean shook the leg of her jeans the smile fading as she sat up.  
“Hey, we made it, come on kid,” Dean grabbed her elbow and lead her out of the impala making sure that she didn’t hit her head against the impala top. “Cas can you grab the bags?” Dean asked as he directed Seraphina into the bunker. Castiel watched his family walk towards the door a smile on his face as he walked towards the trunk to grab the bags.  
Dean leads Seraphina through the series of doors that lead to the main area, but just as they had passed through the last one Seraphina tripped almost falling down the staircase. “Here kid,” Dean said softly as he put his arm around Seraphina’s waist lifting her arm over his shoulders and helped her down the stairs.  
“Thanks, Dean,” Seraphina replied softly when Dean let her go at the bottom of the stairs. The entire time Sam and Gabriel had been silently watching the eldest Winchester brother bring in a young girl.  
“Dean, who is she?” Sam asked worry in his voice as Seraphina looked around sleep still evident in her eyes. “Please don’t tell me you have another daughter,” Sam pleaded the guilt of Emily on his mind as he said this.  
“Wait squirrel here was giving me crap about having kids when he’s got kids of his own?!” Gabriel exclaimed confusion shown in the words the trickster emphasized.  
Castiel showed up through the door holding the couples’ bags after Gabriel’s outburst. “Guys I could hear you by the garage,” Castiel berated as he made his way down the stairs. “And she’s not Dean’s daughter she is mine,” Castiel admitted calmly knowing that the brothers would not react nicely.  
Smirking Gabriel teased his brother, “I didn’t know you had it in you Cassie! Who was the lucky lady?” the question of which he wasn’t expecting the answer they got.  
“I am her mother from when my vessel was female in the early 1900s,” Castiel said regretfully looking down in shame.  
“Oh, my Dad!” Gabriel said looking between the girl and Castiel’s current vessel.  
As the boys struggled to understand what they were just told Sugar walked in wearing a frozen onesie a fake braid across her shoulder. She rubbed her eyes squinting at her dads and uncles before her eyes landed on the teen girl in between uncle Dean and Cassie. Walking over, Sugar stared up at the only other girl in the bunker and reached her hands up wanting to be picked up.  
"Uppie," Sugar commanded her communication skills lacking due to lack of sleep.  
"Sugar, no honey we don't know her," Gabriel said quietly trying to pull Sugar back and away from the unknown nephilim. Sugar glared at her dad before pulling away and attached herself to the legs of Seraphina.  
"NO!" Sugar screamed her powers amplifying the frequency into dog whistle levels.  
"What the fuck," Fenrir yelled hands covering his ears. The frequency hurting his sensitive ears. Seraphina looked down at the kid attached to her legs with wide eyes.  
Jack walked in half-asleep the noise not seeming to bother him. He reached the nephilim and held his hands out, growing gold Jack unlocked the handcuffs around his cousin's wrists. Jack undisturbed that he just allowed Seraphina to use her powers he reached down and pulled Sugar off of Seraphina's legs and stuck her in Seraphina's still outstretched arms.  
"Sugar will make sure she doesn't run, and we can discuss this at a more reasonable hour," Jack said yawning before walking back to his room. Sugar cuddled into the girl now holding her, Sugar gave a face of displeasure before snapping her fingers and changing Seraphina into pink pajamas with Anna from frozen on the front and flowers on the bottoms. Seraphina's eyebrows rose in surprise at being changed without changing.  
"Wait where are my clothes?" Seraphina questioned worriedly about the items that held her entire world. Sleepily Sugar pointed over at the table where Seraphina's clothes were folded before messing with the white and orange braids that hung in front of her. Seraphina noticed this and got very confused about where the braids came from especially since that was not her hair color. Out of the top, her vision there was purple showing and Seraphina had to guess that it was a hat with braids attached.  
Fenrir looked down and smiled at the interaction between his sister and cousin. "Come on, I'll show you to Sugar's room. You can stay there tonight, and we'll get you your own room in the morning " Fenrir said leading the teen towards the hallway a hand in the middle of her back.  
"Night night," Sugar called back almost asleep.  
The brothers looked at each other as the last of the kids left the room.  
"What the fuck just happened?"


End file.
